Una prueba de que existes
by Miss28
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Cómo recuperar la fe en algo tan etéreo como un Dios? ¿Especialmente después de que su rostro se ha borrado de tu memoria casi por completo?


**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en mi fic yatori anterior (es mi ship favorito del momento). Gracias a ustedes me animé a escribir este otro one-shot. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Con la cara enterrada en la almohada traté de despabilarme lo mejor posible. Sólo sería una siesta corta. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero por la ventana ya no entraba luz, mi habitación estaba a oscuras y las cortinas se movían por el soplo de una suave brisa. Traté de levantar mi cuerpo pero la pesadez era tanta que amenazaba con hundirme de nuevo a esa mullida y agradable sensación de caer suavemente en los brazos de un sueño profundo.  
Me obligué a abrir bien los ojos, y me picaron un poco mientras trataba de enfocar en la penumbra. Sobre el escritorio que quedaba frente a mí, alcancé a apreciar, iluminado tenuemente por la luna, el pequeño _torii_ del templo en miniatura que alguna vez construí durante mi adolescencia.  
No olvidé el nombre y lo repasé mil veces en mi cabeza.  
"Yato… Yaboku…"  
No era capaz de olvidar ese nombre.  
Pero por más que trataba no podía lograr traer a mi cabeza su rostro.  
Sabía de sobra que era un rostro hermoso. Siendo una divinidad era evidente que su atractivo físico estuviese fuera de todo lo que yo jamás hubiera visto, pero los rasgos se escapan de mi mente como agua en cuanto quería formar una imagen nítida. Recordaba fragmentos; unas cejas delgadas, labios fáciles de curvear hacia arriba, una sonrisa de infarto, pómulos altivos, nariz perfecta… y los ojos. Dos lunas de un profundo azul, más brillante, a mi parecer, que el sol, más vivos, y en mi memoria, mucho más esquivos.  
"¿A dónde se fue tu cara?" me pregunté, le pregunté, y sin embargo no creí que sería capaz de escucharme.  
El sueño me había dejado. Pensar en él siempre dejaba detrás cierta sensación de ansiedad. Como si hubiese dejado encendida la estufa eléctrica antes de salir. Gracias a ello fui capaz de levantarme, y encender la luz de mi escritorio.  
Mis tareas se encimaban una sobre otra. Libros médicos apilados por aquí y por allá demostraban a la perfección la resolución que tomé durante ese confuso período de mi vida. Gracias a él (o en realidad quizá por su culpa) fui capaz de resolver mi conflicto interno acerca de qué hacer con mi vida, luego del incidente en el hospital de mi familia. Hice un espacio en el escritorio y tras sentarme, continué con mi reporte donde lo había dejado.  
Pudimos vencer esa amenaza. Una vez que el hechicero se desvaneció, dejando detrás nada más que secuelas, descubrí que mi dios personal de hecho era aún más importante de lo que podría haberse pensado. Una nueva identidad de Yato nos dejó completamente sorprendidos. No cualquier día descubres que todo este tiempo estuviste al lado de una de las divinidades más poderosas conocidas en tu religión: el Dios de la Luna. Yato, tal como descubrimos, era el renombrado Tsukuyomi-sama, hermano de Amaterasu-ookamisama. Poco después, Yato y su shinki, Yukine, fueron apareciendo cada vez menos en el plano terrenal, en tanto a que sus obligaciones en los cielos crecían exponencialmente. Y un día, simplemente, dejaron de aparecer.  
Había pasado cerca de año y medio sin ver sus rostros, y como era de esperarse, un día me di cuenta de que ya no podía recordar cómo lucían, sin importar cuánto me esforzara. Todos los días hacía el ejercicio de recordar sus nombres, los cuales sí estaban marcados a fuego en mi corazón, pero su imagen y todo lo que le involucraba físicamente con el mundo material poco a poco había ido perdiendo la fuerza.  
Me di cuenta que lo que en realidad impulsa a la gente a continuar su día a día es la misma gente que les rodea, las personas que los quieren, e incluso ellos mismos. Me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve viendo al mundo divino de la manera equivocada. Ellos simplemente deben estar ahí para que nuestra mente repose en algo certero, preciso y cuya existencia sea capaz de inyectarte confianza y hacer que brille un rayo de esperanza sobre tu destino. Lo entendía perfectamente ahora… y sin embargo…  
Mi pluma se detuvo y cayó de mi mano. Miré afuera, por la ventana. El frío espejo plateado del cielo me devolvía mi mirada inquisitiva, y si acaso se pudiere, un tanto atemorizada. De tanto en tanto el terror recorría mi espina dorsal en cuanto llegaba a reflexionar hasta este punto. Lo cierto es que cuando Yato dejó de venir, mi cuerpo dejó de comportarse de modo inusual, y dejé de ser capaz de separar mi alma y vagar por ahí. Pero por otro lado la sensación de pérdida se extendía hacia muchos otros sentidos.  
Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y la limpié de inmediato. Era absurdo ponerme sentimental por algo así. Probablemente Yato haya sido una persona extremadamente importante para mí. Probablemente sí lo hubiese amado con todo mi ser, y probablemente de algún modo tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de estar con él por el resto de mis días.  
Sin embargo, siendo realista, eso tenía mucho tiempo de haber ocurrido. Ahora ni siquiera tenía una prueba precisa de que todo aquello no hubiese sido más que un sueño infantil que mi mente inventó para poder atravesar por un periodo de crisis. En realidad no tenía _ni una sola prueba_ de que esa divinidad se hubiese acercado tanto a mí, alguien completamente ordinario. No tenía nada… más que el hecho de que dolía insoportablemente no tenerlo a mi lado.  
Me levanté de mi escritorio y me acerqué a la ventana abierta, porque evidentemente necesitaba aire fresco que evitara que pensara en estupideces. Mis mejillas mojadas sintieron el mordisco del aire frío sobre la piel, y un suspiro rompió a través de mi pecho hasta que salió por mis labios, un tanto entrecortado. Doloroso.  
"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?", me regañé, mientras me enjugaba los ojos con las mangas de mi pijama. La luna me seguía mirando interrogativamente. O al menos esa impresión me daba, con su luz fría, quieta, siempre ahí, esperando paciente por algo que yo debía decir, pero no tenía idea de qué era.  
Así se sentía mi vida últimamente, como la obra escolar en la que te habían obligado a participar, y de la cual habías olvidado los diálogos. Justo en ese momento era donde comenzaba a sentir un pánico escénico espantoso, y unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo. Necesitaba algo, una señal, lo que fuera. Aunque ni siquiera supiera para qué. Abrí la boca y tomé aire, y no pensé en lo que dije después.  
-Por favor, dame una prueba de que existes.  
Me respondió la misma brisa fría de instantes antes. Sintiéndome extremadamente avergonzada, busqué el postigo de la ventana para cerrarla, cabizbaja, tratando de ignorar el rojo intenso de mis mejillas, ofendidas por mi propia tontería. Le dirigí una última mirada de reproche a la luna, hermosa bribona, burlándose de mí, la tonta Hiyori. La ingenua Hiyori.  
-Ha pasado tiempo, Hiyori.  
"¿Eh?". ¿Qué era esa voz? ¿De dónde salía esa voz tan característica, tan peculiar, tan… familiar? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a saludarme de esa manera tan casual después de tanto tiempo?  
Ahí estaba, mirándome sonriente desde el árbol frente a mi ventana, parado inexplicablemente en una rama demasiado delgada para sostener su peso. Era un joven sin edad, buenmozo, de cabello oscuro atado en un elegante lazo. Su yukata azul marino, bordada con detalles en gris, escondía seguramente un físico de calendario, y enrojecí al solo pensarlo. Busqué su rostro, ahí estaban los ojos, penetrantes, de el azul más hermoso y más inolvidable que jamás haya visto. Al mirarlo, embobada, sonrió y agachó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca en un gesto sumamente familiar. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y en lugar de refrenar las lágrimas e inundarme de felicidad, inexplicablemente, el sentimiento que comenzó a burbujear en mis entrañas era otro.  
Estaba enfurecida.  
-¡ _IDIOTA_! –Grité, y le arrojé con todas mis fuerzas el libro más pesado que tenía a la mano. Lo esquivó a duras penas, y casi pierde el equilibro.  
-O… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te pones así? –Replicó, con las mejillas infladas, haciendo un puchero.  
-¿Todavía eres capaz de preguntar eso cuando no pudiste siquiera tener la decencia de venir a despedirte o a saludar de vez en cuando? –Esto se me estaba saliendo de control. Le arrojé mi cuaderno de notas.  
-Veo que no hay necesidad, al parecer te va bien con la escuela –dijo él, con una sonrisa socarrona cuando detuvo la libreta con una sola mano.  
-¡Eres un estúpido! –Ahí iba mi lapicero. Esta vez Yato no salió tan bien librado y cayó de la rama. Sin embargo tras una maniobra casi circense fue capaz de impulsarse hasta mi ventana y se quedó ahí, acuclillado.  
-¿Estás muy molesta? –Preguntó, con esos ojos de cachorro que tanto… ME IRRITABAN.  
-¿Acaso eres tonto? ¡No quiero verte! –Yato frunció el entrecejo y en vez de irse se levantó y caminó hacia mí con paso seguro -¡Lo único que haces es molestarme y justo ahora tengo que entregar un reporte muy importante! –Eso decía, pero estaba abrazada a mi papelera, escondiendo mi rostro, y retrocedía en mi habitación. Cuando llegué a la pared repasé mentalmente todas mis movidas de lucha (que a decir verdad estaban muy empolvadas) y me di cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria alguna.  
Yato desprendió la papelera de mis manos con suma facilidad y me miró, directamente a los ojos. Su escrutinio me pareció eterno, me sentía pequeña, desvalida, desnuda, minúscula. Tan suavemente como la brisa nocturna, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y me atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo poderoso, de fuerza impactante dada su anatomía. Entonces lo capté: el olor que tanto había extrañado, sin siquiera saberlo. Era un aroma potente, dulce y al mismo tiempo maderoso, milenario, lleno de misterio. Mis brazos se atenazaron a su cintura. Ya no podía detener el llanto. Su voz, esa voz que tanto quería escuchar, llegó suavemente a mis oídos en un susurro grave, delicioso.  
-Perdóname por dejarte sola todo este tiempo. Te extrañé como loco, Hiyori.  
-Eres un idiota.  
Yato dejó escapar una risita y una de sus manos levantó mi barbilla para hacer que lo mirara. Estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos vidriosos.  
-Pero soy _tu_ idiota.  
No sé qué pretendía pero era muy malo tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar. Aunque tenía varios minutos que mis lágrimas ya no eran de rabia. Más sollozos me atravesaban por dentro, empujándose por salir después de tanto tiempo de estar embotellados en algún sitio. Yato me miraba dulcemente, y dudó un poco antes de depositar un suave beso en cada uno de mis párpados, mis mejillas y otro más en mi nariz, haciéndome sonreír como una tonta. Me besó una vez más en las mejillas, bebiendo las nuevas lágrimas que habían salido, y la sorpresa se reflejó en mis ojos.  
-¿Esta es suficiente prueba para ti? –Preguntó, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Con dificultad, le respondí.  
-Todavía no.  
Fingiéndose molesto, posó su frente sobre la mía, mientras miraba sus mejillas teñirse de nuevo. Muy lentamente inclinó su rostro y se acercó más. Mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración también. No podía mirar a otro lado más que hacia sus labios. Me descubrí pensando embelesada en lo irresistible que era. Luego todo fue obscuridad, y miles de sensaciones recorriendo mi estómago mientras nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente para dar paso a un beso tímido pero sumamente hambriento. Lento, pero lleno de todo lo que ambos queríamos decirnos y sin embargo ambos sabíamos de sobra.  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Me abandoné a sus brazos, a su cuerpo y a su olor. Finalmente nos separamos y sin abrir los ojos volvimos a quedarnos con las frentes juntas. Yato comenzó a hablar, de nuevo con esa suave voz que tanto me gustaba y que pocas veces había escuchado. Me contó sobre Amaterasu, el Takamagahara, sobre su mansión y el hecho de que no había podido dejar a Hiiro a su suerte después de terminar con su padre. De cómo Yukine era la mejor guía espiritual que había sido capaz de tener. Finalmente me terminó confesando lo difícil que era ser un Dios de la Fortuna y no intervenir más de lo necesario. Que siempre me había cuidado. Que siempre había sabido que separarnos dolería pero que esperaba que podría continuar sola, enamorarme de alguien y tener una familia. Que, sin embargo, mi llanto de auxilio era algo que no podía ignorar y decidió saltarse todas las reglas para poder verme una vez más.  
-Eres increíblemente desconsiderado –reclamé de nueva cuenta. –Yo jamás quise que te separaras de mí.  
-Lo sé.  
-Ni siquiera acepté que cortaras nuestros lazos.  
-Lo sé.  
-Nunca te despediste.  
-Lo siento.  
-No quiero a nadie más a mi lado.  
Esperaba otra respuesta. El silencio que siguió me hizo levantar la vista hacia él. De pronto se había quedado paralizado, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Aún sigues diciendo las cosas más confusas. –Masculló, mientras enrojecía. –Creí que habías dicho que lo único que hacía era molestar.  
Miré hacia abajo. Aún no habíamos roto nuestro abrazo. Tomé aire profundamente.  
-Si he de serte sincera me molesta mucho más no saber nada de ti. Eso es algo que me molesta tanto que no puedo soportarlo. –Yato soltó un gruñido exasperado.  
-¡Es precisamente por esto que tomé distancia y te dejé continuar con tu vida, pero tu terquedad no conoce límites! –Reprochó, extremadamente agitado. -¿Acaso no tomas en cuenta lo doloroso que es para un dios amar a un mortal de la manera en la que lo hago contigo?  
Después de decir esto volvió a hacer un puchero enojado. Podía ver que después de decir eso estaba extremadamente apenado, pero nunca me soltó. Odiaba esto. Ninguno de los dos tenía control absoluto sobre lo que sentía, ni lo que podía llegar a decir. Éramos un par de tontos sin remedio.  
-¡Es que tu tampoco te imaginas lo que es para mí estar sin ti durante tanto tiempo amándote tanto y sin poder recordar bien tu rostro! ¡Sentía como si fueras un fantasm…!  
Me volvió a besar. Esta vez sin lentitud, sin miramientos, era pasión pura. Al responderle el beso, mi rostro ardía, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho y no podía pensar. Él era capaz de transmitirme todo lo que sentía besándome de esa manera, y dolía, y quemaba. Sin embargo podía ser castigada gustosa de este modo el resto de mi vida. Nuestras manos no estaban quietas, pasaban de nuestros cabellos a nuestra espalda, a nuestra cintura. Arder así, para siempre, si pudiera pedirlo, me hubiese hecho extremadamente feliz.  
-Entonces no me iré nunca de tu lado. –Me dijo, entre besos, retándome.  
-¿Crees que me asusta? –Respondí con el mismo mal talante.  
-Tendré que casarme contigo.  
-¡Pues bien!  
-Y te pondrás mi sudadera.  
-¡Puedes apostarlo!  
-Y usaremos pijamas a juego de Capypas.  
-¿Eh?

Yato había vuelto. Y era mío.


End file.
